This project aims to identify novel AID inhibitors as potential anticancer therapeutics. The project team intends to screen NCGC small molecule libraries using FRET-based analysis of cytosine deamination to identify potential inhibitors of AID catalytic activity. Identified hits will be examined in an in vitro murine B-cell activation assay to confirm biological function, and select validated hit molecules will be further characterized in wild type primary splenocytes to identify molecules with inhibitory efficacy in the appropriate range. During this period, the project team worked to conceptualize and optimize a high-throughput amenable assay to enable screening of NCGC's chemical libraries.